Talk:Rodamaty: Dokkan Battle Fan Made Cards/@comment-33126588-20180520192844/@comment-33126588-20180520194102
I don't think you'll get hate for saying that. I just hope this sort of thing doesn't happen again. Rodamaty is a skilled card creator, so I hope he returns. Glad that it wasn't permanent, though I'm worried that if Rodamaty keeps pushing CakeBuu's buttons or the other way around, things may get even uglier. This was what I told Rodamaty when he asked me for help on his custom template, and why CakeBuu wouldn't allow him to use it on the front page: "I'd say... You can still use your custom template, though make sure that all cards you upload to the normal slide show use the normal template. In fact, you could add another section to your own page, titled "Custom Template Cards" or something like that. Recently I've been seeing you butting heads with CakeBuu and a few others. I don't really want to get in between this, but... I understand where you're coming from. I absolutely love customizing stuff, just as you've done with the template. That's why we're here on Fake Dokkan, right? To make custom cards both to compare them with their real counterparts and just to have fun. Just don't go overboard when somebody asks you to refrain from doing something, though. You have awesome ideas (including the fake LR elections, I love those). If CakeBuu asks you to hold back from an idea, give his statement some thought. If everyone that joined the wiki began customizing everything, the wiki page would be a jumbled mess. Remember what happened when that one guy accidentally replaced the INT Characters All template and turned all our INT cards to Super Gohan? You stepped up to fix the problem, and I'm thankful for that - no way in hell would I enjoy my Ultra Instinct -Sign- Gogeta being turned into a Gohan. CakeBuu and the others do have to lay out some ground rules, to make sure nobody goes overboard and changes the wiki entirely. If I opened up Dokfan in my browser one day and found that the whole thing had changed to pink, with a bunch of Sonic cards in the Fake Cards (Borrowed Art) section and people discrediting original creators here and there, I'd be pretty discouraged to ever go on Dokfan again. I suggest transferring your custom template cards to a new section on your profile page. It's a bit risky for card promotion, due to people not checking contributors' pages often. However: Example: Let's say you want to promote a new King Vegedock card (heheheh) using the custom template. At the same time, you've finished a new Majuub card using the normal template. What you can do is post the Majuub to the Fake Cards (Borrowed Art) section, and post a link to the King Vegedock card in BOLD letters in the additional information section of the Majuub card template. Sort of like what I did here with Bardock, with Goku and Future Gohan links below. Again, make sure your links are in bold so that viewers are more likely to spot them. I don't want to sound antagonistic towards you, and I hope I don't. Just please try not to get into fights with CakeBuu and the others. You're an amazing card creator and you have great ideas for units we could really use in Dokkan, and I'd hate to see your cards get obliterated because either you or CakeBuu went a little too far." Rodamaty decided make a double-section card that had both the original template and his, which I find smart of him. He was able to keep his template while still complying with the rules. I'm worried, however, that he might push too far against what CakeBuu's laid out. ...Overall, hopefully Rodamaty doesn't get perma-banned.